Transported By My Creepy Computer
by Magdalena Saffi-Anne Marshall
Summary: Bex is bored one day, so she downloads a dodgy virus thingy onto her laptop that can apparently make someone's favourite anime cast appear infront of them. But what happens when it actually works? With a broken laptop, the cast of Kuroshitsuji and a mind like a yaoi fan, can 11 year old Becca protect the world from demons and grim reapers? SLASH, RANDOMNESS, SWEARS. It'll be a ride
1. The Stupid Con

It was a weekend- yes, a very wet and boring one too! I sat inside all day, on my computer, drinking decaf coffee. Should've been outside, but then again, watching SebaCiel yaoi vids and reading odd **Fanfictions **was all I could possibly do. I wasn't much of a fangirl, but I did like a tiny bit of Kuroshitsuji Yaoi... Ok, maybe a bit more than a tiny bit, but so what?! After a while, I got bored of reading the sappy K+ and T rated things, and clicked on an M rated one. Okay, well maybe that was another biggest mistake of my life, but oh well. I began reading, finding out more things about all the different kinds of shit there was in the world, some things an 11 year old -like myself- wasn't supposed to know. I never really was fond of Gay Sex... Oh, screw it!

I angrilly close down the tab and look at the screen before my eyes. _Google, _I mutter to myself miserably. _So pathetic..._

Then another idea hits me right in the face. How about I look up something bonkers?!

With a mad glint in my eyes, I type into the search box _How to make anime characters appear infront of you_

After several attempts, I found something that was obviously a virused con. I clicked download on the button on the page, and ignored the _unsafe _warnings by norton. Grr. After I asked it to run a quick video appeared on my computer screen. I wanted to crash my com so badly that I couldn't be bothered to think of the outcomes of my foolishness. The screen darkens and blacks out as I plug in my headphones in and look at the screen. I hear a computer-generated female voice.

_"If I am talking to you, then you must've decided to accept your favourite anime characters on your doorstep. If you want to end this program here, you may."_

A small cross appears at the side of the screen but I ignore it and continue with the presentation. I know it wont work, and I don't let it get my hopes up, but sod it. I might at well have a go at busting up my computer.

_"Choose to continue, and your computer will crash after this presentation. Exactly a minute afterwards, and you will recive a knock on the door of a room you are in. If you are outdoors then one of the selected group will come and tap you on the shoulder."_

Well, I was in my room and my parents were out, so it wasn't any biggie. Plus, I still dont belive this being real.

_"For this to work, just listen to everything I say. First of all, you may hear the rules. _

_"Rule number 1. Everybody that sees these characters will take it off as cosplayers or 'weird people'. You must keep their true existance hidden from anyone who is suspicious of telling persons of higher authority._

_"Rule number 2. You must keep the characters prohibited from causing any harm to your universe. No matter how strong the characters, you will have the ability to disable any of them with and physical harm._

_"And finally, Rule number 3. All characters will leave you when you next run this program. Otherwise, if they are immortal and you die, they will return to their universe. If they die before you, they will fade into the air and return to their universe, unharmed."_

I smile in victory. Someone was making this a rather far joke, were'nt they?! I sit back and imagine the smile being wiped of the Kuroshitsuji's casts face as I knocked down Claude, Sebby and Grell all in one. Sweet. Although, I would have to either create some yaoi or turn mine and Ciel's life into a cute young love story. No, I'd share a threesome relationship with Alois and Ciel! (Not that kind of threesome! I'm 11, nearly 12, and they're 12 or 13!) Ahh, how I love CielXAlois and SebaXCiel. I'm nearly as old as them, YAY!"

_"The end of the program is almost here. Please put in as many thoughts about that single favourite anime and the character shall be there. I comence the program ended."_

My brain filed through my thoughts of Kuroshitsuji, the subs the dubs, Madame Red, Ciel, Alois, Grell, Will, Ronald, Undertaker, Sebastian and Claude. It wraked it for so long as I tried to turn my computer back on, but of course, it wouldn't, because I'd virused it!

A knock sounded at my door, and suddenly my head went askew. I lept out of my bed, chucking my laptop onto a desk, and bolted the door open. _Stood before me was the cast of Kuroshitsuji! _

I stiffle a giggle as I see all my favorites - Grell, Claude, Sebastian, Undertaker, and finally Ciel and Alois.

"What are we doing here, an who are you?" Ciel looks me up and down, blushing at the 'indecent' outfit I was wearing. A black vest top and black shorts. Not too flashy, was it? My feet were bear, and I had a black wristband at my wrist. Ah, this was fun.

"I believe she summoned us, and there is nothing we can do about this, Young Master. We must abide to her wishes, for even a demon like Claude and myself would not be able to fight her," Sebastian said cooly, glaring at Claude as he spoke his name and targeting his usual icy look back at me. I chuckle, still unbelieving.

It goes so spinny and dizzying...

"Whoa, whats happening..." I mutter clutching onto the doorhandle. Blurs content my head as I fall, fall down to the ground...


	2. What To Do With Them

**About half an hour after...**

I awake to a cold flannel over my head and see noneother than Sebastian Michaelis leaning over me, placing a compress to my head. I look at him, and see him in anime form. WTH? I reatain my gaze to look at the posters around my room. Whoever thought Anime style Paramore could look so much better? Not me. I lift up a hand infront of my face and see a perfectly black-manicured beautifully sculpted cartoon hand. Ok, so this is weird.

I am in my universe, although everything is anime? AWESOME!

My hands glide around the blue walls of my room to the stripped navy blue and black bedding that was covering me.

"I see you have awoken now. Do you feel better?" Sebastian Michaelis looks down at me and pulls up his body.

"Yes, a lot better. Where are the rest of the group?"

I pull myself straight up, only to realize that I'm led on my bed and that no-one else is in the room.

"It doesn't matter now, becuase it's only you and me," Sebastian leans in towards me, his breath caresses my neck. I really am a sucker when it comes to my neck, but come on!? Sebastian?!

I happen to be 11 years old, says me, so I am more likely to fall for Ciel or Alois, not him.

"It's not working..." I mutter when he leans in further, his mouth around a centimeter away now.

"Seducing me and f*cking me like you did that nun will not work! If you want to leave here, it's my choice, Demon," I laugh, pushing his head away.

"Tsk, I was going to give that a try, being as you are so impure for an eleven year old. For now, I'll leave it down to my young master and the Earl Trancy." I growl at him and leap off my bed.

"Hey, aren't you wanting to know why you're here and how I know your secret?" I say, pulling on a dressing gown.

"No, Bex. I already do." I pad down my anime-fied stairs after the demon and enter my lounge.

Grell and Claude are sat in the corner on my leather sofa, leaning back against it. Ciel and Alois are sat at opposite end of the 3-seater couch, eyes directed on my rowing machine at the back of my hall, and the large TV, Wii, and Sky box on the stand in a corner.

"What are these contraptions, Bex?" The Undertaker is the first to speak, a long black nail on his bottom lip, a giggle escaping from his mouth.

I chuckle and give a quick demonstration for The Undertaker, rowing briefly with it.

"It's my dads, and I dont want the TV on at the moment, so can we please forget it all and get down to the talking?"

They all nod in agreement, except for Grell and Claude, who are making out in the corner. I stare, directing everyones eyes to the couple. Unkowingly, they carry on. It takes Sebastian to push them upstairs and lock them into the guest room until we have peace.

"First of all, I want to say a couple of things," Sebastian starts, as it is only The Undertaker, Ciel, Alois, Me and him in the room. I plant myself onto my favorite chair as Undertaker and Sebastian grab two chairs from my dining room. We sit in a circle around the 3-seater couch, that has only room for two at the moment.

"Bex is here because she followed some internet con. We are here for the same reason, and because she summoned us, we cannot disobey her. Young Master, I fear that if you order me to do something that disobeys Becca's wishes, I cannot carry out the order," Sebastian says bitterly, as I smile.

"So we have to obey you, Bex, My Dear!" Alois giggles on the couch, turning a foot to hit Ciel.

"It seems that there are only five of us, though." Ciel smirks, eyes flashing red.

"Yes, I have to be thankful to Claude for taking that stupid Red-head from my hands," Sebastian joins Ciel in a smirking way.

"But, hey, this is my treat, and I want you all to know that I am the leader here!" I smile evily down at Ciel and Sebastian, trying to keep a giggle-free atmosshere as I look from Ciel to Alois again.

"Hey, dont I get a pairing?!" The Undertaker whined to me as I facepalmed. Grr. Stupid Characters.

"Ok, well this is rather unheard of, but you can go with Sebby!" giggle, trying to imagine what happened at the 'joke' bit. Imagine this!

Without warning, Alois jumps off the couch and grabs hold of my foot and begins to mither it.

"Geddoff!" I growl and look at him darkly. He is about to lick me with his contracted tongue, but Sebastian swipes him off.

"I'm sorry, Bex!" He chortles, being replanted back on the couch. "I just think you look so like me with that gown on. Off the shoulder, and legs slipping out, just like I was when I dressed in that sexy kimono!"

I growl at him, then revive myself. "I'm sorry, Alois, but I don't think you have any idea of what 'taking it slow' means, unlike Ciel!" I pull up my dressing gown and tighten it, much to Alois' dispair.

Sebastian facepalms and sits in between the two 13 year old boys.

A pissed-off me sits in my seat.

_I have all the characters I need. Now it's what to do with them..._

I groan and sigh suddenly, really annoyed.

"My parents and my brother will be back in about an hour!" I moan to them all. "If they discover you... and even Grell and Claude in the guest bedroom, they'll have a seizure!"

Ciel and Alois grin cheekily at me.

"My brother knows whats going on. He's watched the anime with me!" I facepalm, just imagining what would happen. "And my mum, she knows who all the characters are! SHIT!" I yell, suddenly, really pissed.

"Don't worry, Bex. We have it covered!" Sebastian says, sighing. "Out of all the people to call us out, it had to be an 11 year old schoolgirl..."

"Hey!" I shout. Who does he think he is? "Who are you calling schoolgirl?!"

"Fine, me and Sebby shall sort out Grell and Claude, and sort out the guest bedroom. We'll tie them in the closet and come into you're room when you're done."

"Thanks..." I murmur as they run upstairs. Ignoring the sounds, Ciel and Alois lie back on the couch.

"...So, what do you do in you're spare time, Bex?" Ciel murmurs, bored.

"I play sport, dance and read manga and watch anime!" I announce to him.

"Did I hear dance?!" Alois chuckles, standing up. I lift the chairs and coffee table out the way, and clear enough space for a small dancefloor. Ciel looks blankly at Alois, who begins twirling around, a rose in his mouch from one of the vases.

"Can I have this dance, Becca?" He says, extending a hand.

"You may," I say, trying to hide the bliss inside me. I was dancing with _the _Alois Trancy?! WTF?! Yay!

I walk into the dining room and grab the IPod off the speaker and select a danceable track. _Black Flies, Ben Howard. _Putting it back on, i hear a blast of the loud but gentle and acustic music

I run back to my partner as her grabs my hand and twirls me round.

"I have never heard of this before, but I love it. So relaxing and sweet."

We spin more and use our waists, hands and wrists to grab and sway to. We attemt some lifts and dance slowly and beautifully to a song that sounded like blooming love. The acoustic music echoed as Ciel watched in beauty, captured by our emotional dance that seemed to progect the song meaning; A Male being too out of leauge for a female.

Alois' acting skills were more talented that mine as the ripples of sadness showed on his face aswell as the varing intensity of the dance. Ciel gazed at us with wonder, jealousy and he was speechless

After the dance was complete, it left me wanting more. Alois sat down, tired.

"You aren't that heavy, Bex. You're very light, you know," Alois says.

"Thanks Alois! Hey, Ciel, you want a dance?"

**Hey! I came up with this idea on a weekend because I was bored. I personally think that this story is incredably random, and was created out of boredom. I wonder what it would be like if my Laptop actually did this to me? o.O Yes, I couldn't say I wouln't like to dance with Ciel and Alois, because that would be fun. Do you think that Becca is too dirty for an eleven year old? Until next time, Reviews are liked a lot! (because I have no spell check and i dont know how to spell aprecated, aprichiated...) Seeya!**

**~Saffire~**


	3. Finding Out Things You Shouldn't

"Hello mum!" I greet my family with a hug, and my bother who is sniffing the air. It probably smells like demon.

"Were you ok in the house alone?" Mum fusses over me until I blatantly refuse to stay downstairs. I run back up and look under my bed, catching two pairs of red eyes staring at me and one pair of blue ones. I shake my head and run to the closet, flinging it open. Well, you must know what people say about a montster in the closet! Grell and Claude were tied upside down, blindfolded. Ciel slid out from under my bed and picked himself off my navy blue carpet, scowling. "What happens if someone opens the closet?"

"They wont." I say like it's blatantly obvious. "No-one ever goes in here, except me, of course. All the clothes that I value are in those bottom drawers, which is fine by me."

"I hear someone coming up the stairs, Young Master," A voice warns from under my bed. Ciel cringes and shuffles back under. I hear a giggle and look under.

"Naughty boy, Ciel! You shouldn't touch there!" Alois laughs.

I hold my giggles in as Ciel hisses "Idiot,".

My door bursts open and my brother looks in. I pretend to feel about under my bed.

"Bex, are you trying to find something?"

"Yes, I am," I say cooly, holding in a giggle when my hands feel about under my bed. Something shudders undearneath my hand as I clasp it, thinking its some other object under my bed, and I gasp when something grows hard under it. OMFG. Bye bye innocent Becca, because I think you just accidently touched one of their cocks. I stand up, rubbing off my hand on the back of my shorts. "I cant seem to find it under there, OK," Back to it. What the hell happened?! I snatch my hand away from under the bed there.

"Ok, I'll help you," He says. Hmm, Toby is being too nice. Too nice. "How about we check in the closet?" I gasp and try to let go of a no, but it wont come out. He walks over and unlaches the door, and suddenly its all over...

My brother looses his all-so-awesome cool and bursts out laughing.

"OK, I find this a tiny bit crazy that you have Grell Suttcliffe and Claude Faustus in you're closet, creating a yaoi scene, but its now to figure out what there is under your bed!" Toby laughs. I hate him. GRRR.

He suddenly reaches under my bed and pulls on the first thing he finds. Thankfully, it turns out to be the _hand _of Sebastian Michaelis, not the cock of whoever I came across, because I still dont know who's it was.

"Hahaha, this is so funny! Where did you get them from?" Toby says, admiring Sebastian.

"Thats not it!" I chuckle and put my hand under my bed, dragging out the form of Alois Trancy. He stares at me and bursts out laughing.

"Who was it?" I yell, trying to contain my laughter. He peers under the bed as Ciel Phantomhive pulls himself out.

Blushing, and also visably pissed, he shoots me and Toby a strange glare. "I'm guessing that was an accident?!" I gulp and scowl at his harsh words.

"Yeh, so?"

Toby looks from one character to another. "How the hell did you get them here?"

"Well, basically I downloaded a virus on my computer and it brought all of them here." I explain it all to him in very fast words. Gah, why did he have to know? "Now I'm trying to figure out what to do with them, because they obey my evey word."

Toby burts out laughing again, and soon he is rolling on the floor, stammering."Gawd, b-big s-sis, I ne-never thought that you'd be that clueless!"

I growl at him and give him death eyes. "Alois, get the skittles!"

"No-no-no, don't I'll tell you because I wanna see too!" I close my door and signal for him to stay win the room.

"See what, Tobius Dominus Haldridge?" I say patronizingly.

"Y-ya-ya-ya!" He cant get it out before he's rolling on the floor.

"Yaooi!" A muffled voice comes from my closet! What a genious Toby and Claude were! Oooh, I never thought of this!

"Who first?" I look from Alois to Ciel, and then to the closet, and finally to Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian steps out infront of me. "I shall do anything I must, as long as I'm not with the Red-head." He taints a voice full of ink to the closet.

"Ok, well how do you feel about your young master?" I chuckle, smiling at a blushing Ciel. What dashing ideas I have today!

"Very well, Bex," He says, in a usual calm way. Ciel gulps and puts his arms out in front, like a stop sign.

"No, Becca, please no!" He whimpers like a puppy, putting on those eyes that I cannot stand to see.

"Alrighty then, Ciel," I smile evily at my next victim. "How much would you do to keep your butlers hands off you and crack a deal with Alois Trancy?" Hahaha, this was getting even better!

He quivers in fear, or anger, and begins to resort to Demon powers to scare me. He glares at me with petrefying bloody demon eyes. "My lord, I dont think it's very wise to show her anything of our powers. Although intenet cons are newer and less efective than our proud and strong race, they give the suspect power over us all."

Toby looks from me to the Demons, and then pulls the tangled mass from the closet. Grell and Claude fall out, tangled up in what looks like a massive fishing net. I close my eyes (insert facepalm here) and sigh at Toby. What an idiot!

"What use do we have for these shitheads?" I murmur, just as Alois runs up to Claude and throws his arms round him.

"Claaauuuudeeeeeeee!" He yells and nuzzles his face into 'the idiot of a butler'.

"Calm your man-tits down!" I whisper/scream at him. "You'll bloody get my mum and dad on my case!"

And I was damn right, as the next thing I hear is my mum shouting up to me "Becca, what was that?"

"I hit something on my computer and it turned up to full volume!" I declared loudly downstairs, making sure mum heard, and she replied with a "Yes, darling!"

"For gods sake!" I mutter and stare at the would happen if my parents saw two demons stood in my bedroom, crowding around another demon hugging a hot blondie, and a red-haired freaky reaper, looking dispatched and lonley, cutting at his nails with 'death sythe' scissors?

"Do not worry, Becca, Milady, because to be publicly discraced by ones parents would be an abomitation to all of us. You see, I can make sure all of us stay hidden, for I am simply-"

"One hell of a fucking butler, yes I heard you the first bloody time," I mutter sarcastically.

"What first time?" He says, his eyes flashing a deepend shade of purpley-red.

"Oh, god, have you not figured out you lot are from an anime yet?" I sigh, and facepalm again.

_**No-one said anything, and so then came the time when I left all of them with my laptop. They hid in my room for roughly a day, watching all the episodes of both seasons. When I went back in, all the characters were groaning.**_

"I remember that so vividly," Ciel groans, putting his arms around his chest. "That sodding corset... And that sodding viscount... You haven't invited him, have you, Becca?"

"Nope!" I say triumphantly, raising my hand high.

"Those angels were a lot of hassle," Sebastian...

"I got some alone time with a Demon Hound and a fight with that Demon Bitch!" Grell...

"I looked so sexy..." Claude...

"Heheheh I got the prime and beautiful role put infront of my eyes all over again!" Undertaker...

The voices all blur as I close my eyes and sink into them.

"Oh, Becca, thanks for reviving me and my butler!" I feel arms around me, and suddenly I am knocked to the floor. God, that totally broke the spell. I open my eyes almost emideatly and see the face of Alois Tracy over mine.

"Ahhh!" I almost yell, squirming. Ok, so this is a little weird. he is ontop of me and I am FUCKING eleven and he is FUCKING thirteen. WTF?!

Although, he holds my grip with ease and soon it's all silent and all eyes are on me.

OK, he is my favorite character, along with Ciel, and I cannot say that I haven't been waiting for for it for a long time, but I still struggle against him.

"Alois, why are yo so bloody embarassing?" I growl, keeping the red tint from my cheeks. I didn't blush, usually, and I could most certainly stop myself from if I wanted to. You see, I have a lot of power over my emotions.

"Because,"He says, forcing my arms back against the floor.

"Trancy, I think we've all had enough of your pathetic games," Ciel mutters. I look up and see that the blonde's foolish actions have attracted a crowd. By now, Toby is gone and it is a Sunday, and he is off playing football, (or as Americans call it, Soccer). Well, that was the least of my worries, and at least I know that I wont have to hide from my parents anymore, because they're out for another five hours. Suddenly, I come up with a great idea. Finally finding the strength from the computer con, I shove Alois off me and stand up.

"Sorry, my dear earl, but you can have all the right to touch me, in my game of truth or dare!" I giggle. I wanna play T&D with the cast! This was going to be such fun.

"Oh, Bex, dear, whoever knew that such good ideas could come from and eleven year old!" Alois said smugly, walking over to Claude with a swagger.

"Sebastian, is there any chance I can refuse to play?"

"I apologize, My lord. It's all up to Becca now,"

Ciel sighs, not content with his reply, and soon all of us get seated. I bring up two chairs, with the help of Claude, and soon all of us are sat around in a circular-shape. Grell and Claude are sat on the chairs, Sebastian on my stall, Undertaker cross-leged on the floor, and me, Ciel and Alois on the bed.

"So, Alois, Truth or Dare?" I grin evily at my little victim.

"Wait, doesn't it go round in a circle?" Ciel says bluntly.

"Nope," I say smugly. "As long as the same person doesn't get three dares in a row, then you can do that!"

He shuffles in his seat and looks up at me with an uncomfortable look. he knows, either way, he'll have to reveal something he doesn't want to, or do something that he isn't particularly comfortable with either.

"Dare," hey says plainly after a long silence.

**Thanks so much for reviewing, even reading if you have been keeping up. I'm just getting used to all the messages that are appearing on my phone (being as I joined Fanfiction last month) ! Gawd, the amount of followers I have already for this one story! Thanks you all! I have changed the rating to M, which is kind of unnatural for me, being as I am the same age as Becca. But then again, this chapter most definately highlights WHY I have to. Expect a game of Truth or Dare in the next chapter!**

**~Saffire~**


	4. Let the Games Commence!

"Alois Trancy, you little son of a whore... I dare you to kiss any _character _in the room of your choice!" I smirk, emphasizing character, so that he knew he couldn't pick me. Haha, nice one Becca.

"_Kiss?" _He says, disbelievingly. "I would expect something more from a little dirty-minded girl like you, Bex," Alois stands up and faces me. "You asked for it, you little-"

"Oi, Trancy, she said _character_, you little half-wit!" Ciel shouts strongly at the boy, who was now bending over, lips pouting at a pissed-off me. Alois sighs and walks over to Ciel, who is now stood out of his seat, a fist raised up.

"Alois, you need to be more careful with these dares. Try to think them over before actually trying them!" I say, smiling.

"Well, this one is for you, Bex, because we all know what a little fan you are! Plus there are no other gals here, and not many guys my age..." He says, grabbing Ciel round the waist. I giggle. Ah, one of my favorite pairings.

"What _are_ you doing, Trancy?" Ciel yells, trying to pry Alois off, but fails since he's got complete contol.

"What Becca wants, Ciel!" He says brightly while The Undertaker, Sebastian, Claude, Grell watch in horror as Alois draws sinfully closer to Ciel, and smacks his lips into the bluenette.

I hold in slight glee and keep my calm composture as I watch them. No-one takes the submissive or possesive side as the kiss develops, but I can garantee that it was sweet to watch. When Alois parts first, Ciel blushes.

Like, downright, proper blushes...

And then Alois had a slight giggly moment, as Ciel goes bonkers at him and then they bother run to their Demons.

Exactly as planned.

"Right, who volenteers to face my wrath?" Alois chuckles, sitting back down at on my bed. I lay down on my pillows, putting my feet on Ciel's lap. I see his eyes flash a demonic red briefly, but after that I see no more. He smiles darkly at me.

"I think Becca should go next!" Ciel announces proudly.

"Oh, Ciel, dear, I think thats a great idea!" Alois giggles. I am soon faced with two dirty-minded teenagers as eveybody in the room sweatdrops.

"I'll go first," Grell sighs, putting his arms behind his back. "I choose truth, and the only reason I'm volenteering is because Bex is giving me one hell of a time here in this universe!" He chuckles, sharp reaper teeth exposed.

"Fine. Grell, who is your current crush?" Alois murmurs, only to be interupted by a pissed-off me.

"Alois-_fucking-_Trancy, we are not some bloody schoolgirls!"I yell at him angrilly. "At least my dare was better than yours!" I poke my tongue out at him, swirling it around.

"Becca, lets take it slowly in the first round, then dirtier throughout the game, my dear, shall we?" He smiles flirtily. "Having your tongue out like that makes me want to lick it for you, y'know," He says, sticking out his contracted one.

"Oi, Trancy, I am ELEVEN. Spell It, E-L-E-V-E-N. Not that I haven't had somebodys, tongue in my mouth before, but oh well..." I mutter, cheeks giving way to red. OH FUCK I'M BLUSHING! FUCK-FUCKEDY-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK!

"Milady has passionately kissed another before?" Sebastian enquired, trying to keep the discust out of his voice. Alois giggles while Ciel seemed to sigh at the inmatureness of the group.

"Yes, it was with my fourteen year old ex..." I hissed at them all.

"You went out with a fucking fourteen year old?" Ciel and Alois questioned blindingly loudly at the same time.

"It was for a bet, you idiot..." I sulked. Imma play victim and see how many of them run after me...

"For a bet?" Ciel muttered. "How could you be so reckless?" I blush an even darker shade. I pout, letting tears of fakeness fall down my face.

"I love you, Undertaker..." Grell speaks up as there is a silence among us all. Alois giggles while Ciel just looks plain disturbed. Undertaker blushes as he shakes his head.

"Ah, no wonder we all believe that weird pairngs come out of truth or dare!" The Undertaker mutters, removing his hat, his bangs still preventing anyone from seeing his eyes. Grell moves to the floor and grins creepily at the other reaper.

"Can I take that as 'accepted'?"

The Undertaker sighs and leans against the redhead. "For now..."

I was pretty fed up of being ignored. "IF YOU LOT CANT FUCKING ACCEPT THAT THIS IS _MY _OPPORTUNITY TO SHINE AND YOUR OPPORTUNITY TO BE SCARED AND DO WHAT I SAY, THEN I'LL SUMMON THE VISCOUNT DRUITT ON YOU, AND MAKE YOU CROSS-DRESS!" Everyone turned to stare at me this time, and I just happily smiled and sat back down on my bed, crossing over my legs like Ran-mao. "So, who wants a dare from the All-Powerful Becca?"

They all remained silent while Claude stepped forward. "My Highness has instructed me to do so."

"OKaaayyy..." I say, sarcasm in my voice. Everyone blinks twice. "Claudey, I dare you to ..." I pause, coming up with good ideas. "Oh, I can't be bothered to play anymore... How about a game of _Spin The Bottle_?"

"Yay!" Alois jumps up and down, excited. "Let's play, let's play! I might even get a chance to kiss my dear Ciel-y again, or even you, Becca, my dear!" Ciel cringes, blush tainting his cheeks. I just stare at the boy who looks Bi-polar... And they all thought I was! Ha-ha, score one to moi!

"Alright, everyone take your chairs downstairs and lets clear some space on the floor!" Ciel, Alois, Grell and I all cleared a circular space on the floor and waited for the rest to come back up. The rest of the group returned with an empty bottle.

"The rules are simple; whoever the bottle lands on has to kiss whoever spun it," Claude explains dryly.

"You see, he and I simply are two hells of-" _SMASH! _

Okay, lets rewind. Sebastians catch phrase is really pissing me off, so I threw the bottle at him. After that, Claude puts his arms around him and they clean up the mess, while I sit there, looking really proud with myself, for what I've just done. I mean, come on? Who else gets to throw a bottle in the face of a demon butler? And who else gets to see some _ACTUAL _SebastianXClaude in real life? I'm awesome, just admit it, cast.

They pick up a new one up, and I look victorius as Sebastian and Claude glare at me like _You really didn't do that did you?_

_HELL YES I DID!_

Moving on, we begin to play. "Becca, you spin first," Ciel mutters. Ok, this isn't the least bit awkward. I am sat between my two fave Kuroshitsuji characters. One of them is a Demon, and therefore can have the powers to control the bottle and make it land on who ever they please. I am just about to ban the contoling of bottles, but I resist the urge and sit there smirking, attempting to see who the three demons choose.

"Fine. I had no dare, so I'll be OK with it, as long as it's not Sebastian I'm kissing!" He continues to glare at me, so I spin the bottle round with a blue fingernail. Lucky for me, I send it whizzing aound so fast, and I cannot predict who it'll land on. Gah, it's taking too long. We all watch as it slows, and finally...

Lands on myself. A pissed off me begins yelling now, because this is where the fun starts. "Who's going? Is this you, Ciel, who has half-manipulated the bottle to land on me, but has seemed to fail?!"

He shakes his head and looks at me drily. "It would cause too much suspicion if it landed on me. This is out of coincidece. It will have to be either me or Alois."

I eye the two other demons, who cling to eachother, shaking their heads.

"Ok, well who did this, who put me in this position? What happens now?"

"Hehehehehe, I'd assume, Becca, that you have to choose!" Undertaker giggles as I look from Alois to Ciel, and then back around... Gawd, so cofusing...

"Can't I just pick both?" I muttered, looking at a blushing Ciel and a hopeful Alois. Not even round two and we're coming into difficulty...

"I apologize, Bex, but you may only chose one," Sebastain smirks, obvoiusly enjoying seeing me in a tough place. I growl at him again, pretty pissed again.

"Ok, you two show me what you got!" I smile evily and the boys. Like he would, Alois begins to announce his talents.

"Well, as Ciel knows I am an amazing kisser, aren't I? I also have-" Alois grins at Ciel, who blushes further, and facepalms.

"Trancy, I have no comment to that,"

**Hiii! I am here with another awesome chapter! The next chapter was written with the same document, but it was too long. Becca is probably too dirty in this chapter, but if you think that, then theres a warning for the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers **_**shadowprincess100, tohru15 **_**and my guest, **_**Arisa**_**! It was very enjoyable to write, and to me, having people read and comment it is amazing! My 12th birthday in a month and two days! Please PM if there are any requests!**

_**~Saffire~**_


	5. Eleven! Really, Becca?

"-But, you see, Becca. I would be the best choice." He finally finishes and walks over to Claude, a grin plastered on his face like wallpaper. "How did I do?" After that, Claude taints him with a bucketful of lies and positive comments. I sit there, a bored look on my face, totally uninterested.

"Usually, my speeches are filled, but now all I can say is that I broke of my engagement with Elizabeth a while ago, or else she is classed as a widow." Ciel says, the Demon within him reviving and grinning at me through bloody eyes and a suggestive smile.

"Well, my choice is made," I smirk lightly at the two boys. "After all- Jealousy is creating an even better atmosphere," Alois giggles.

"Oh, I knew it Becca, you'd always pick me!" I turn and smile at him, standing up as he backs away from Claude and almost into my arms. Almost. Although, when I turn around and catch sight of Ciel, I see a plain look of envy. Ah, this is even better.

"I apologize, Trancy," I say, and flounce off, turn round, and without warning, I feel a pair of lips encase mine in a crushing embrace. My eyes widen in surpise, and I catch Ciel Phantomhive closing his eyes in bliss. He was always my choice. I like my boys interesting. And dark- Demonic maybe. Even though I do bear a huge cartoon-style crush for Alois Trancy, it has to be the Phantomhive. I respond almost emidately, closing my eyes and letting my lips do the work. When he parts, everyone is silent.

"Hehehehe, I do believe it was you that was meant to kiss him, Becca!" The Undertaker giggles, squirming around on the floor. Although I want to disagree with the reaper, I take advantage of this and press my lips against Ciel's. Ahh, I know it was bad, but I might'nt get this opportunity again! In almost shock, he parts his lips. I have absolutely no experience in taking the non-submissive side, so I cautoiusly slip my tongue into his mouth, slowly sending it over the tip of his. Ah, I could've stayed like this forever. And I do, for as long as I can, until I hear a throat clearing, as to interupt something.

"Becca, Phantomhive, I do believe the idea of the game was to kiss, not to make out with, whoever the bottle landed on." I sighed and turned round to see a scorning Alois Trancy. Spinning on my heels, I suddenly slip and lose balance, falling into the arms of Ciel. Gawd, this is confusing. He blushes violently, a dark shade of crimson, before taking my waist and pulling me around, facing me towards Trancy. His fingers enlace around my waist.

"You two, I am not some jealousy tool here!" I mutter, another darker shade of scarlett burning at my pale skin. Ciel fiddles with his hands, and as I look back, I see the demonic red-eyed smile engulfing his face.

"Oh, but you see, Bex, I am not using you as one," He smirks into my neck. Trancy watches in horror Ciel plants a kiss on my cheek.

"Eh, a little possesive, aren't we?" I scowl at Ciel. "Your alter-demon-ego definately got this one going!" I giggle, acting like another bi-polar character, hoping he'll be put-off.

"Mine!" He says sarcastically and pulls me closer. if this was a game, I decided to play along with it. As long as Alois didn't cry, I would be fine.

"Hey, don't you think this is far enough?" Alois muttered, scorning at us all.

"Yes, let us get back to the game!" Grell says happily and loudly. Sebastian just sits there and smirks, seemingly content that his master is entertained. Claude leaves Sebastians lap to greet his own highness, and soon we are all sat back in the circle we were in, although... I was sat on Ciel's lap, because he insisted I should.

"What happens if I spin on you two?" Alois smirks, attempting to find a way to knock me off Ciel's lap.

"Then we shall see which side it ends up at!" I smiled, content with my answer. Alois flicks it around, visably pissed and irritated. I shift around, trying to get comfotable in Ciel's lap.

"What- seriously?" Alois questioned, noticing the bottle had landed on none other than- Sebastian... Weird pairing...

"OMFG!" I yell out. "Lemme get some snap-shots for my fans!" I yell, holding up an imaginary camera.

"Please, calm down," Demon Ciel smirked in my lap, suddenly beet red. I squirm about more, attempting to get comfortable, and as those red eyes vanish into dark sapphire, they re-appear onto his cheeks, darker than usual. Then I feel something hard against my thigh.

"Ow, Ciel, I didn't know you had a phone, lemme see!" I grab his pocket, and fumble for it, but he lifts my hands away. Thats when I realize it wasn't his phone, and that he didn't have a phone. and that the hard lump wasn't coming from his pocket, but the centre of his jeans. OK, so bye-bye miss innocence and hello Bex, the sexy eleven year old who makes Ciel exited. I twitch, removing my body from his lap. God, I hardly knew what I did to those Demon Cocks of theirs...

Boys... Are such idiots... Always controlled by their dicks...

"Alois, go do!" I ordered, thrusting a hand out and shoving him towards Sebastian.

"Oh, but dearest, what shall I get for it?" He smirks. God, do so many people in this anime/manga have such awesome smirks? Me want one!

"I will sit next to you for the rest of the game!" I say, smiling darkly at Ciels irritated face. God, I play them like toys, And, God, why am I complaining about such inholy and impure things to you? Oh well. "You're even starting to smirk and think like the viscount of druitt... " I mutter, watching as Alois began to move towards the victim. Claude pushes his master away from the other Demon, clinging onto him, a jealous lover.

"Claude, I order you to go back in the closet!" Alois says,directing his butler to the closet. Claude reluctantly bows and climbs into my large wardrobe. Alois kneels down, close to Sebastian, and smiles evily. "I'll make it worth watching, Becca." He makes his first move, planting his lips almost elegantly on the butler's. I smile, watching the odd pairing. At first, the Demon is reluctant to respond, but after a while, he does, forcing his tongue onto the possesive side. I am not the best at descibing vivid kiss scenes, for I am only eleven years old (yes, you wouldn't think that) but I can see with my own eyes that it was about to get dirtier. Before I can think anymore, Claude dashes out from the closet to pull Alois away from the demon, who has his hands up the boys shirt.

"My-my, demon what do you think you were doing?" Claude says blandly. Hmm, we still aint screaming it lately, are we? Oh well. By the end of this, and when I'm ready to put them back in the world of 'my laptop', they will be screaming one thing or another. My, my, didn't that sound dirtier than I meant it to be? Answer; Yes...

"I was simply imagine him as you, Claude..." Sebastian smirks, knowing that he was embarassing his lover.

"Put me down!"Alois giggles, and his demon willingly dropped him on my _LAP _while going to sit in between the legs of his teaser. I squirm away, but Alois sits beside me instead. "I always stick to my promises, Bex." He says slyly. "Like the Demons," He eyes Ciel, a slight hinge of jealousy tinting his eyes. "Ah, say, Ciel, how sweet do her lips taste?"

Ciel blushes madly, having all the Demon sense knocked out of him. "Very..." Ciel says, unable to lie while faced with the Trancy boy and myself, along with Claude, Sebastian, Grell and The Undertaker, who are now watching our conversation.

"Oh, Becca, why don't you let me test them out, see if he's right, shall we?" Alois says, catching my chin within his fingers and giving it a gentle pull to meet his. Grr.

"You are such a ladies man!" I scowl, turning away. "Once you've finished chatting or kissing me up, or maybe even going as far as to see if you can give me a cheeky fuck, you'll move onto the next fangirl and be over with it, and then the pattern contiues!" I chin-butt his hand ruefully, but to my dismay, he doesn't move it. Instead he pulls it even closer so that our lips are roughly two centimeters away from eachother.

"Give me one good reason why all you said is true?" He says, all the smirk and shit like that out of his voice. I sigh and hold back. I didn't think in the whole universe that I could actually stand playing hard-to-get with Alois Trancy. Infact, I didn't even think that I would ever end up with three demons, one grim reaper, one _retired _grim reaper and one of my fave anime characters all BOUND TO MY WILL IN MY HOUSE!? Oh well, things change. He tilts my head up more so that my lips are a whisper away from his.

"Thats what you say to all of them," I mutter, very pissed.

"No." He whispers, and I swear I felt a small flutter of his lips against mine. "I haven't had to, because you're the only one I'm serious about,"

"Bastard..." I scowl, and press my lips against his. Mmm, I was thinking about getting this over with very quickly, but now I cannot be bothered. The taste of him is so sweet, and I can tell he was going to keep it fresh and chaste, but when I kissed back, he must've changed his mind.

His lips tasted of cherry- sweet and sour, the coulor of blood. Mmm, if it wasn't for the lack of breath that we had, I would've continued tasting his lips, licking his bottom one, but not entering. Taking in the succulent taste of cherry before I move onto his tongue. "Becca, you are but eleven, and you have made out with us both today!" Ciel accused, looking at me and the Trancy, as we were completely out of breath, panting. I put myself down in his lap and led against his chest, listening to the thrumming, suddenly uneven beat.

"Ciel- You're right..." Alois pants, lying back against the wall. "She tastes wonderful!" He smiles at Ciel, who scorns down at him.

"Bex can choose one of us!" Ciel mutters, blushing.

"Huh?" I murmur, catching the sight of the two boys.

"Oh, Ciel, why cant we all share a threesome?" Alois giggles. God, even though this boy isn't smart, he sure as hell does share some good ideas.

"Thanks, Alois!" I say, grinning. I pull Ciel over to us and sit them side by side. Before anyone knows whats going on, I use con powers to draw their arms round eachother and sit on their knees.

"Huh..? Becca, you little Yaoi fan!" Ciel says, pulling me closer to his chest and Alois closer to him with an arm. "I am fine with it, I must say, which is very odd indeed, coming from a demon like myself!" Ciel smirked, red eyes back, obviously enjoying the closeness between the three of us.

"Oh, this was a great idea!" Alois squeals. It was then that I hear the voices from my computer.

FUCK!

"My dearest sweet girl, how good this was to meet you!" I hear a male (female style!) voice coming out of it.

"FUCK!" I yell out in shame. "Ok, Alois, Ciel, IT'S CROSSDRESSING TIME!" I holler, pulling myself off their knees. "Claude, Sebastian, there's some dresses in the other room along with several corsets. Please take your masters in there!" They agree, and soon I am left with Grell and The Undertaker

"Heheheheh who is coming now?" Grins the Undertaker, simply unfazed by my yelling.

"Ever heard of the Viscount of Druitt?" I smile, before opening my computer lid. Stood infront of us is the Viscount of druitt, and Will. (aka, William. ) I giggle.

"Oh, sweet mistress, I cannot wait to befall your dazzling charm!" He winks at me, bending down to kiss my hand.

Things were going to get a lot more fun around here! Any Grelliam?

**Thanks to my reviewers **_**shadowprincess100 and tohru15!**_


	6. A Better Time? Impossible!

"My, my, what stunning ladies!" The Viscout swerves round and removes his lips from my hand to see Ciel and Alois. OMIFUCKINGOD!

"Why, hello, kind sir," Alois smirks, most flattering, sticking a leg out from the dress he was wearing. It rather reminded me of that kimono...

The material was of a shiny pink satin, tightly wrapped around his hourglass shape. The sleeves were long and covered his hands, much too like a dress of a chinese dancer for my liking. I dont even think Claude got something like that from my closet! Then, it split mid-thigh, dangling most unlady-like at the back as he stuck a leg out, exposing more than needed. I stared for long- no, infact much too long as he caught me looking, my eyes straying to catch _a LOT _more than I wanted to. I sigh, attempting to keep the red off my cheeks as he smirks at me and the Viscount. Instead, I remove my gaze from the dress to his hair, which dropped down over his shoulders and down to the bottom of his ribcage in straight blonde whisps. Ahh, crossdressing was such fun!

I turn my face to Ciel, and gasp widely at the outfit. First, my eyes turn to the bottom, which is a matt blue skirt ending mid-thigh, like Alois', and flows round the back in a train that flew behind him. The corset was built in, a dark shade of indigo that _V-_ed down on the skirt. There were frills at the top, and his arms were bare, displaying the thin, however sligtly muscled arms. His hair was knee-length plaits that flew down in thick, matted blue knots. Ok, so if they were actual girls, then I could classify myself as lesbian, but oh well.

"Hey, Ciel, Alois, is three way tongues a good idea?!" I giggle. Suddenly, my computer turns on, blaring loud music. _Hot _by _Avril Lavigne._

OMFG Perfect song choice! Alois tends to giggle at the lyrics as the Viscount continues admiring the '_ladies'._

_You make me so hot,_

_You make me wanna drop!_

Baby, baby! Gosh I'm in love! And not only with this song... . I realize it's the reminder for the parents' return. Crap! I open up the screen and face it towards the Viscount.

"I command you to force back into the Anime World!" I basically scream at him, pulling him back into the world.

"Ahhh!" He yells, trying to return, but my computer sucks him in.

"Will, I never knew you were here!" Grell hollers, pulling the new reaper towards him. Ahh, things couldn't get much better. Grelliam... Ahh, this is the life. Wait... Will's still here?! Well he deserves it!

"Will, welcome into the gang!" I say happily. "OK, my computer basically sucked you into my room and you have to do everything I say, alright?" Will nods slowly and sits on the floor by Grell, and the two reapers latch themselves onto eachother.

"Got it..." He puts his head on the readheads shoulder, before closing his eyes. Aww, cute. But I betcha it's gonna get a little hardcore later... .

"Ok, guys, my parents and Toby are coming back in roughly half an hour, it is approx. 19:45 and you two have gotta get out of that stuff!" I annouce, looking at the affeminate forms of Ciel and Alois. "Claude, Sebastian, you know what to do!" The butler bow and take their master to the guest room. Hahaha, I'm having really dirty thoughts about them changing together... XD

Why, you say. Why, you're only eleven, Becca? Well, the truth is I'm a lot more mentally developed than most people would think. I have been through stress, hardcore yaoi, hentai, smut (nope, I didn't watch these out of liking, but I happened to come across all of that stuff from youtube vids leading to different things...) and, gosh, I've been through self-harm, depression, break-up and reuniting of my parents, my year nine friends talking about how they sleep around and what they do and a load of shit. As you can tell, I am one hell of a messed-up eleven year old. So, this is where I am now- on the road to complete insanity, probably going to sell my soul and form a contract with a demon, witness some odd pairings with the characters in my room and fuck around at home, not going to school, bunking off in a coffee shop with them. Ahh, story of my life.

I am awoken from my tranced state and sit up from lying on my bed, watching as the door opens, revealing the boys and their butlers in neutral jeans and T-shirt. Even in normal clothes, they still manage to look _very _sexy. And I'm not talking about the butlers...

"Becca, whats happening now?" Ciel says, a bored expression on his face. I think to myself before repling smoothly.

"I'll tell you later. Do demons and grim reapers need sleep?" I smirk. He blushes slightly.

"Demons can go a week without it, but they need it every now and again. Sebastian sleeps regularly to avoid the exhaustion, as does Claude. They will not need sleep. Grim Reapers usually harvest souls during the night, which quenches there every need. The Undertaker can join them, as I suppose he could harvest souls." I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

"So what about you and Alois?" my smirk widens as I acknowledge Ciel's annoyance and embarassment.

"I must sleep tonight, and Alois is still human, so he must too. Is there anywhere main we must sleep?" Ciel's eyes flash red, and revive the true demon colour, the flirty one that his previous victims were exposed to before he stole their soul. He smiles darkly at me. By this, I know he is deliberately resorting to his demon half to flirt, and to seem top dog. I'm sorry Ciel, but you forgot. I'm the bottom bitch here, sweetie.

"Ohh, are we sleeping in this single bed here with you and Ciel, Bex?" Alois giggles. I knew he was already excited, imagining all of use squished together like sardines.

"I'm sorry to burst your excited little bubble, but this puny little thing folds out to become a double. Wanna see?" I ask, patting the bed. I ask everyone to stand in the corner of my room while I demostrate, pulling out my bed to create a massive almost king-size bed.

"Wow, Bex, I thought we'd be forced into the guest bedroom!" Alois giggles, while Ciel stands there, blushing. "So you Ciel, and I are all sleeping here?"

I nod slowly. "So, Demons, keep the Reapers in line and Reapers, take your leave to harvest souls!" I chuckle, jumping onto my bed, pulling out a spare blue striped duvet and a bucketload of pillows.

"So, anyone coming over?" I say, relaxing back in the middle of the bed, my arms behind my head, lying down.

"What-really?" Ciel says disbelivingly, raising an eyebrow. By now, the rest of the cast have jumped out my window and, as instructed, have gone out of the area up to Scotland or something like that, to harvest souls or keep watch or the reapers. I have roughly ten minutes until the parents come back. Hn... What to do...

"Yep!" I say. Alois doesn't hesitate, and soon he jumps on the bed, lying to the left of me. "Don't try anything though- I'm warning you!" I eye him menacingly and Ciel joins us, laying on my right side.

"Early bed time?" He questions shyly, all demon-ness disappearing from his voice.

"I'm sorry, Dearest, but Toby and my parents will be returning in a minute. I need to bathe and eat, but I'll be asleep and here at roughly half nine!" I giggle at his sudden blush as I start with 'Dearest'. Alois wraps his arm around my waist without warning, and pulls me closer to his side. Ciel frowns.

"Ah, I see, Trancy. You are not playing the game fairly. Fine- as niether will I," And again, I am left in shock as Ciel snuggles into my chest, head placed just below my breasts. WHY THE FUCK AM I BLUSHING?!

OK, SO LETS PRETEND THAT I'M NOT ENJOYING THIS MOMENT, AND I ENJOY HAVING HIS HEAD NEXT TO MY BREASTS, BUT IF WE LIVED IN PRETEND LAND THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO FACE ANYTHING BAD EVER AGAIN!

But, unfortunately, I am enjoying it (just not the fact that his head is about a centimeter too close to my tits!). I know that lots of you would enjoy this exact moment if you were with Ciel Phantomhive, but he is a decent thirteen-year-old, who wouldn't go much further than tongues- unlike another spectific boy who has his arms round my waist, a leg wrapped around one of mine. Fuck, if Toby or my parents entered my room now, I would be sooo dead!

"Mmm, Becca, now we both want you!" Alois giggles, cutting me some slack. Ciel unlatches himself from me, but leans his head into my shoulder. I cannot choose! So hard!

"Hey, Trancy!" I chuckle, a good idea popping into my head. I've wanted to do this for a very long time... "Do you like licking or being licked?"

Alois smirks, a cheeky smile on his face. "I dont mind either. Whys that, Bex?" Right, now that is plain seductive. He rolls his tongue around his mouth slowly. This is the moment when I do not feel safe with a thirteen-year-old blondie anime character in my bed.

"Because I have a sudden obsession with licking things!" I announce proudly. Ciel looks at me for a moment like I'm odd, slightly taken aback, before returning to my shoulder, burying his head in the crook of my exposed neck. It's probably torture for a demon to be that close, yet be unallowed to touch the throbbing, bloody pulse underneath. But he resists easily, and avoids contact with it.

"Well, feel free to take out that obsession on me anytime," Alois smirks, eyes on my face, trailing to my hair, which was tied back in a high ponytail.

Gosh, I felt like a sex god today. "Ciel, do you know that vampirism is a highly appealing trait to me?" I murmur into his hair, feeling his breath hot against my neck. He should know that was me weak spot by now! I liked licking and biting, but the one thing that I truly loved was my neck. No, it's not a fetish, but I find it simply ammusing to have teeth, lips or tongues on my neck. Ok, it's only happened once before, (year nine ex) but when something makes me shiver, then it's a good sign.

"Oh, I know," He says, lingering slighly away for the second. then, he makes his move, placing his lips against my neck, kissing it softly, like a seductive vampire. He brings his tongue slowly across the skin, as I shiver. He hesitates for a second, wondering if I want him to stop, but its pretty obvious I dont, so he carries on. My eyes close out of instinct, as the demon inside him reveals itself, teeth extending into long fangs. When I feel them pierce, it hurts a bit. Alright, quite a bit, but I'm used to worse. Ok, so...

_Pain, without love,_

_Pain, cant get enough,_

OK, so that songs about self-harm but WTF?! Lets enjoy it. I used to enjoy the sight of my own blood. Handing it over to my demon lover is even better that all that shit. Oh, gosh, I could do this all day! He clutches them in deeper and I let out a moan as he growls possesively. Hahaha, so this is how demons get a taste of their masters or a soul. And hahaha, I can almost imagine some spicy SebaCiel with this!

Ok, so I have demon fangs in my neck, I'm probably doing the worst thing you could ever do, (Aka, sleeping in the same bed as two of my fave anime characters) and all I can think about is YAOI!? Oh, great. Not only and I sleeping in the same bed as them, but they're sleeping in the same bed with eachother! I grin cheekily, gripping Ciel's hair, keeping him taking my blood. He lets out a fustrated whine when my blood isn't flowing fully, and settles to pulling it out with a love-bite. I should be dizzy now from the loss of it, but I'm still fully standing. With a final flick of his tongue, Ciel closes the wound and sits back up.

"Blood so sweet..." He says, gazing up at my ceiling. "I cannot even begin even imagine the taste of you're soul... Say we form a contact, Becca?" He says, moving his gaze to me, who is shaking on my bed.

"OMIFUCKINGOD!" Alois giggles. "That looked so fucking awesome!" I stare questionly at him. What, so he thinks vampirism is sexy too? Oh, gosh. I wonder what his blood would taste like... Om nom nom, I cant wait. Suddenly, I turn my head back to the fact that I have a bite-mark in my neck, I am sleeping with a Demon, (not vampire!... And not actually Sleeping!) and an odd boy from the victorian era and my parents and younger brother will be home any second now!

Crap... "Hey, you two?" I mutter.

"Yeah?" They say in unison, causing me to stiffle a laugh.

"You do know that if my parents enter now, you're going to have to jump under my bed as fast as you can!" I chuckle slyly, relaxing into the arms of a farmilliar, cute blondie.

"We know," Ciel says confidently, snuggling back into my arms. "But it doesn't matter. All that matters is here and now, you, I, and Alois." Both boys pull closer as I wrap my arms around them. With my computer broken, demons and reapers to control and two thirteen-year-olds in my bed, it may sound like a terrible mistake. But, fortunately, even if it is, it feels like the best thing ever. If someone could ever have all of this, including a loving three-way relationship with two special blonde and brunette boys, nothing could get better.

_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Lets take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass,_

_Thats ticking like a clock,_

Ah, such moment like this makes me _feel so good! _Any of you that have heard _Paramore_'s _Misery Business _would understand how good it feels and how I have them where I want them now. My thoughts were interupted by a knock at the door.

"Alright, boys!" I say, shoving them off me and jumping off the bed in one swift moment. Ha, I love the strength this con gave me!

"Coming!" I yell, throwing myself down the stairs and directly at the door before Ciel has time to react.

"Hello, Becca!" Mum coos, hugging me tightly. "Guess what I've got for you!"

My mum enters with my brother and soon we are all sat around the kitchen table. She unlatches the massive bag and pulls out none other than- A massive _Black Butler fan box_! Inside is pistures of all the characters, some yaoi that Yana Toboso drew specialy for the fan packs, and some poky. Nom warning, me and Toby burst out laughing.

"Thanks for the gift, but Tobes and I dont really need this!" I giggle out, in between stuttered laughs, before clutching the massive box under my arm and dodging upstairs.

"Lookey, lookey!" I giggle and thrown myself back onto my bed, joined by Ciel and Alois.

"But, Bex, dear, we have something more to tell you!" Alois hushed, wrapping his arms round the side of my slim waist.

"Ohh, please! Is it a secret? Can I hear!?" I laugh, acting more overexcited each second.

"Well, the thing is that we-" Ciel was cut off by red flushing through his face. "We love you Becca," My mouth drops open in surprise.

OMIGOD! So did THE Ciel Phantomhive just say that not only he, but THE Alois Trancy say that they loved me?! Yes, honey! OMIFUCKINGOD! I blush slightly pefore returning my gaze.

"How did this happen?"I mutter, looking from one of them to the other. "Because I-I kinda fancy you! You are my cartoon loves" I blush and bang my head back against the wall. Nope, not dreaming. I'm here. Alois is here. Ciel is here. And they love me. Suddenly, I get this gut instinct, and I feel myself extending my arms around both boys. I pull them close to me, hearing a squeal of delight from the blonde, and a reserved but satisfied smile from the bluenette.

"Ok, so who wants first kiss this time?!" I announce happily.

"Ohh, me please!" I hear the squeally one squeal, and I turn my head to the blonde. I look at Ciel and he knods, somehow accepting that I'll save the best one until last. Willingly, I place my lips on the blonde's. OK, so I dont usually like being the submissive gal, but for once, I let his tongue in. He isn't hesitant to bite my lip, to enter without permission (that I would be more than happy to give), to let it roam around, ventuing around each crook and corner of my mouth before licking over my lips once more. I fight back, not letting myself be coaxed and teased, rippling my tongue against his.

"Mmmm, you know what the most annoying thing is?" I say, finally breaking it off, continuing to hold in a moan, like I have been for the past four and a half minutes. "I'm tongue tied!" I cry aloud, annoyed. Alois bursts into a fit of the giggles.

"I always thought you were quite good at using it though!" He giggles and I laugh, before Ciel lunges at me and puts a kiss on my open mouth.

Ah, things couldn't get much better. Suddenly, I am disturbed by an appearing flash of light. Although, I ignore it and carry on my steamy make-out session with Ciel.

"Becca, WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?!" Ah, I know that voice... It's my FUCKING MUM! I break off and look to the doorway with a sheepish grin. Alois is looking at my gaurdian with a look of terror, his arms seemingly glued to my waist, while Ciel is sat beside me, a look of pure guilt on his face. "OMIGOD!" She fangirl squeals. MY FUCKING MUM FANGIRL SQUEALING? WTF?! "WHERE'S CLAUDE?" She giggles like a crazy fangirl. "I wont tell daddy and I'll let you carry on if you hand me Claude and Sebby!"

FUCK! WTF IS HAPPENING?!


	7. MY FAN GIRLBOY FAMILY?

OK, so here's the thing I've been trying to get over for the past five minutes. I've just realized that my mum is a massive Sebby/Claude fangirl-not only a fan of them, but a fan of yaoi too. Also, the most worrying thing is that I have anime characters sleeping in my bed (sleeping- not anything else, and most certainly not _that _kind of _Sleeping_) and making out with me, and my official parent doesn't seem to give two fucks!

"Becca, what did you do?" She squeals, turning from Ciel to Alois, and back through the small party."Where's the rest? I always knew they were your favorites, but..."

I explain to her the details of what has happened, and I finally gave her the places of where I've sent the demons and reapers. My mum proclaimed her secret love and wish of a threesome with Sebby and Claude. We, Ciel, Alois and I, all tried to hold in the giggles and guilty looks, but failed miserably.

"Whats going on between you lot?" The asks sternly and I relax back onto my bed, pulling down both the characters with my arm round their waists.

"WellIkindcouldn'tchoosebetweenthetwofthemand Icameupwithareallygoodideath atinvolvedshounen-aiandmewithbothofthecharacte rs!" I garble to her, quickly speaking, hoping she wouldn't get pissed off. Alois begins to explain about what a nice person he is, and how he would never try anything (hahaha shucks, I cant even believe that) and my mum nods slowly, before the second outburst.

"Alois, dear, dont deny it, we all know you're a little whore from the anime and-"

"MUM!" I yell, my voice pitching a level in surprise. Whore?! My mum is soooo awesome! Never doubt your parents, kids, they might always surpise you with something... interesting.

"But I know my Becca is way too sensible to go along with anything close to a fuck, so it's her choice if she want to be with you or not!" Mum declares loudly, finally finishing the speach that she had never been interupted from. "But who cares? Imma get Sebby to fuck me like he did that nun!" She squeals and runs out the room, and back downstairs, leaving Alois and Ciel in fits of laughter.

"Your mum is so fucking awesome!" They giggle simultaniously, causing me to turn bright red and scowl at them both.

"Well, at least I know that one family member wont care when we kiss!" I giggle, leaning further back, getting comfortable in my own bed, which felt even more comfortable with welcoming arms around me.

Suddenly, yet again, my computer goes off, scheduling a reminder.

"_Young hunks, taking shots, stripping down to dirty socks, music up, getting hot, kiss me give me all you got. It's pretty obvious that you got a crush. That magic in your pants is makin me blush!" _We all burst into yet another fit of laughter as _Ke$ha's Die Young _turns on full blast. Trust me, music is my life. I have too many refrences of it in my life.

Gettting a little wrong at the moment are we? I swear theres some magic in someones pants here... Well, duh! Ahh, how embarrasing. I guess I cant get enough... "Ahh, say, Becca, Ciel, how about we strip down to our dirty socks?" Alois smiles, taking the stage as a ladies man.

"What is this new music? I'm interested!" Ciel says lightly flirting, a demonic tone to his voice. I play them all the rest of my _Ke$ha _stuff that I have, including '_My First Kiss' 'Supernatural' 'Tik Tok' 'Dirty Picture' 'Blow' _ '_Fuck Him He's A DJ' _'_Cannibal' _and '_Boy Like You' !_

Gosh, you cannot imagine how much I'm enjoying today! Ciel is now a massive _Ke$ha _fan, and likes metal, modern pop and techno. Ahh, yes, I'm enjoying this too much! Nice! Music is great! The first mental thing I attempt is going out in the car and licking the steering wheel like _Drew Barrymore _when she was featured in _Charlie's Angels._

I guess is love was hard to find then this was as easy as it could get. I decide to walk down to a large shopping mall with them, and take them out for once. So, it was half eight and we were gonna be home by ten, just after mum prepares her room for the fiasco tomorrow!

"Yowza, this is so much different!" Alois smiles, swinging my right hand in his.

"Yes, I agree." Ciel smiles slightly, a reserved grin crossing his face as he enlaces his fingers further into my left hand. I play '_Fuck Him He's A DJ_' On my phone as we walk down the hill, nearly there. Ahh, sweet. Techno Pop. We continue walking to the hot music, almost there. How long have we all been together again? Two Days... Yowza... Well, one's a demon, so you dont know how long he has until a mentalist grim reaper comes and end it all for you. And then again, they're both anime characters so I guess anything is possible when they know everything about you and you know everything about them. And one is also interupting the balance of things by being alive, so you never know when a rogue grim reaper is gonna hop out and severe the poor boys head! NO! Don't think about that, Becca!

I wrap my arms around their waists and bring them closer for the start of _Dirty Picture _dance com-generated beat, gaining giggles and squeals all round. "Hey, Becca, how bout we take a picture?" He giggles, as I smile. I guess this is love... My knees are going weak sudddenly, but I can stand perfectly fine, and my head is blurring with the beautiful sight of my lovers. Gosh, Becca, what made you get all cheesy at the moment?!

"Agreed!" I smile and pull out my phone, silencing the music for a minute. We walked towards a bench and sat down, surprisingly it wasn't wet. Well, we were in Britain and it was sunny in winter, but it wasn't wet... That was perfect! I select camera and smile. "Pose, boys!" I giggle, somehow unembarrased by the fact that I was posing with two boys in public by a road that led down to the mall. Ciel, sitting down next to me on a bench, pulled my arm around his shoulder, and leaned in, putting two fingers behind my head in some sort of bunny ears sign that meant 'I Love You'. Alois went straight for it and pressed his smooth lips against my right cheek, his arm snaking around my waist. His eyes looked directly at the camera, his lips grinning childishly, the creepy smirk completely gone. "Finally!" I grin, holding the phone up to get everyone in the shot. I smile happily into the camera and press capture.

Afterwards, when I came to veiw it, it was exactly as described. Their faces were beautiful, ranges of Navy-blue and blonde hair mixing with my chocolate-brown curly locks. Aww, sweet. "Becca, how long until we get there?" Ciel complains, brushing himself off as we continue walking like a normal couple of _THREE! _(?Seriously?)

"Around a couple of minutes!" I say,continuing to lace my fingers around his. " You do know I love you, Ciel, Alois." I whisper gently to them, smiling sweetly, but not too sweetly.

"As we love you," Ciel murmurs against my hair, trailing his lips over my jawline as we walk.

"You better watch out where you're going, otherwise, you'll trip and bring the both of us down with you!" I giggle, clutching Alois' hand tightly.

"I am but a demon, Becca. I am careful with my footwork and will not fall , even if I cannot see my whereabouts. Anyway, if I even get close, you and Alois will pull me back upright; I know that much." I flinch suddenly as his breath caresses my neck.

"Ok, not now, Ciel. I don't want us looking like a sick couple with a blood fetish or vampire cosplayers." I gently shove his head away and pull his arm further around my waist, higher than Alois' so that they didn't collide (although, I wouldn't have minded that at all!). "Anyway, it's my turn tonight!" I giggle. OK, so it's half eight and all I can think about is getting my sick, sadist tongue on the taste of Ciel's blood. Mm. OK, so maybe I wanna bit of Alois' too but sod it- exchanging blood is the new cannibalistic way of love.

"Oh, Becca, I'm feeling left out!" Alois mutters, as once again, I wisk swiftly around and plant my parted lips on his, enveloping myself in the cherry taste... Mmm, Cherry. Reasons why I loved kissing Alois: He could work his tongue very (_very very very!) _well; he fought back; he tasted strongly of cherry (mm, my fave) and it felt so hot to be kissing anime! I began to giggle, and soon, out of breathe, I stopped and walked on.

We had a decent time out, snogging, being stupid and getting a few laughs. After that, I guess we went home, eh?

I sit myself down on my couch and sip my coffee, enjoying the caffine that spreads throughout my body, flushing throught and finally releasing each vein with a small boost of hyperactiveness.

"You'll never guess who I have, Becca!" I hear a trumendously loud yell as the door opens, revealing none other than my... dad. I sigh and frown as he walks through the door, beconing for whatever it was to follow. "BECAUSE I FUCKING FOUND GRELL SUTCLIFFE WANDERING THE STREETS AND NOW HE'S MINE!" My father yells, engulfing the house in echoes.

"OMG BECCA?!" Grell screeches at the door, green eyes wide and red hair flowing.

OK, AT FIRST I THOUGHT MY MUM WAS CRAZY BUT _WHAT THE FUCK IS MY DAD UP TO? WE ARE A WHOLE FUCKING FAMILY OF BB FANS?!_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DAD?!"_


	8. First Double (plus 1) Date

Ok, so my dad is just pissing me off. Him and my mum have just completely argued over the characters, and as a fact that they can limit the relationships with MY peoples to FRIENDLY ONLY.

"Becca, what about you?!"

Dads voice brings me back to reality as we all sit around the kitchen table (that is Ciel, Me, Alois, Toby, Mum, Dad and Grell) I was daydreaming- I think- sinking into the feeling of both my hands being held under the table. Ahh, thank god dad hasn't noticed... "Bex, I know that they are yours, and aged-thirteen, so just the right age, but, Honey, you need to stop being this close with them!" Mum says, looking under the table. I sigh, annoyed.

"Becca, dont tell me...!" Dad looks from Ciel to Alois to both of them and back and forth again and again until I become tired of observing his eyes. "Rebecca, what have you gotten yourself into?!" He groans. "Well, I guess you are the only exception unless Toby has anything to-"

"TOBBIIIIEEEE!" A loud crash echoes in the kitchen as a curly-haired girl with massive green eyes enters, running, and throws her arms round my younger brother. OMFG. I THOUGHT THIS DAY COULDN'T GET AND WEIRDER! LIZZIEXTOBY?! YAY!

"Not now, Lizzie!" Toby says, but obligingly pulls her onto his lap and smiles sneakily at my parents as they scowl back. "What?"

"Hang on, wasn't she engaged to Ciel, Becca, Toby?!" Mum says, looking from the two of us and to the orignal characters.

"Yes, I was, but I saw Bex with him from her closet where her laptop had put me and got very upset... Toby came along and helped me, and we became friends... If not a bit more!" She giggles and squashes herself against the body of my brother, who is blushing furiously.

"So, the adults keep friendly while the kids rendevous, I guess?" I grin cheekily and stand up, pushing the cushioned chair out of my way. "Come, Ciel, Alois, say we go out?"

"Ohh, Double Date!" Lizzie squealed, wriggling. "Say we go to a nice reustaurant?"

"Do you have any problems with your 'fiance' tagging along, Ciel?" I smile at him again, enjoying this too much.

"Not at all. Lizzie and I are still like brother and sister, right Liz?!" He smiles and quickly pulls Lizzie in for a brotherly hug.

"Course, big brother Ciel!" she says with a childish grin. We leave the parents in a state of shock and basically walk out of the door before any of them can say anything.

**Setting a crappy scene: Imagine a posh resturaunt with Becca, Ciel, Lizzie, Toby and Alois sat on a four seater table with a cushioned bench at the back that fits three teenagers (seems like it was created for the use of teen threesome relationships! XD) and two chairs at the front for the COUPLE... They are all sat in a private section for VIP peoples and apparently Lizzie turned all her rich Victorian money into modern day english pounds and notes so they shouln't have to worry about money.**

"Are you sure everyones placed orders?!" I say, grinning. This was fun... A waiter comes by and pours Cola into five cups, leaving us with two 2-L bottles of coke. Mm, this was going to be most enjoyable... Alois on a major sugar rush... Ciel and me dancing at the bar to live music... Toby and Lizzie giggling and dancing all night.. ah, nothing could be more decent...

"So, Becca, should we move closer because there's not much space on this bench, is there? And I dont want to push Ciel off!"Alois says, pulling an arm around my waist. Ah, I do love him sometimes. I snuggle into him while watching Toby cutely dab at Lizzies face with a napkin, wiping off the garlic butter she'd gotten from eating a doughball covered in it. Those two were perfect for eachother; Toby's romantic side was a one that many girls would be blessed to ever see. And Lizzie brought out the best in him- she had the innocence of a little girl with the swoony romance of a fairytale. Aww. Very unlike me and my boys.

"Hey, Ciel, do you know how to do it like Lau does?" I chuckle, awakening him from his trance. Suddenly his eyes spark and he smirks, telling Alois to eat his starter. Alois thanks him in a squealy soprano and eats the garlic doughballs, learning cute phrases from Liz and Tobes all along. Without warning, Ciel pulls me up into his lap, and I sit side on, crossing my legs over like Ran-Mao, posing in a poisition that she would use.

"All you need is a weird cat-eared hairstlye!" Ciel says,pulling me back off. I pout. Why couldn't I stay there?

"Ciel!" I whine at him, feeling sad that my body had to be trasfered to the by-no-means-uncomfotable-but-extremely-uncomfortable-compared-to-Ciel's-lap dark red leather seat. He nods down at his lap and blushes slightly. Ahh, so there was reason to it!

"You may as well have Trancy now, as it's in public, and I daren't show anyone. I'll stay by the side, but only for tonight." He sighs and smiles slowly and slightly. I grin widely back, brushing chocolate-brown locks behind my ear.

"Well call this a parting gift," I mutter sarcastically and swerve my head around, effectively putting me in direct position to kiss him. But, instead, we put our foreheads together like its a scene out of twilight and I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. We stay in that young lovers position for ages, taking in the scent of eachother while we breathe almost silently. He kisses my cheek and we stare into eachothers eyes dreamily, while a band plays acoustic music in the background. It's funny how I could change my emotions so quickly, from sarcastic to completely lovestruck... Yes, lovestruck. I liked the sound of that... Possibly too much...

His lips still linger on my cheek, soft and warm. I glance to the corner of my eye and see Alois. Obviously understanding that his turn would be good, if not better, he turns away and continues to eat more of Ciel's starter, teaching Liz how to seductively eat doughballs. I hold in a smirk and lick Ciel's cheek for a reaction. Content with the small whine/moan of pleasure/annoyance, I part my arms from his neck and lean back against the cushioned dark red leather sofa/seat/bench. Mmm, I still had the minty fresh taste of Ciel on my tongue... Mmm. I cast it around my mouth slowly, devouring up until it was a whisper in my mouth.

"Why, Becca?" He sighs and touches his damp cheek. "You can wield your tongue like Alois, which isn't a bad thing but-"

"Did you just say what I thought you said, Ciel?!" Alois beams at us and grins cheekily, edging closer to me. "Are you saying you enjoyed that time when I licked your ear at that party?!"

"I was merely stating that Becca had a nice tongue and good usage of it!" Ciel said, looking at Alois seriously with his exposed eye. "I was comparing it to yours, for you must have a good tongue strength and use with that spider contract on." Ciel didn't know what was so bad about what he just said. While me and Alois were giggling our heads off, Ciel was talking about how he has enhanced sight with his contracted eye. Mm, I need a taste in my mouth.. Maybe Alois' cherry... Or some coke... Mm must have one of each. And what one did I go for? You can guess.

"Have any of you had a three-way tongue thing?" I say, for something in the recent conversation must've sparked my dirty-minded interest.

"No, but I once saw Claude's demon triplets doing it. If I'm obsevant enough to observe that, then I should know how to do it!"

"Wait there, Alois... Did you just say the triplets did it?!" I giggle, acknoledging the Fanfiction that I'd read once... OK, twice... Fine, a little more that those times but oh well...

"Yep! Hopefully, before Ciel backs out or starts getting hard, we can give it ago!" Alois giggles at the glare he recieves from the blunette, but carries on without shame. "Sorry, Ciel, but you ain't gettin' laid tonight!" I see the glare deepen as Alois giggles, and I'm stuck between the conclusion of laughing along or getting pissy with Alois. Instead, I just stand by and make sure that Lizzie and Toby are ignoring us, or have no idea what we're talking about. Oh, thank god. They're too caught up in their innocent fairytale to care for what we're talking about. For a change, Lizzie is the only person I can trust Toby with. She's such a ball of blonde innocence that she wouldn't even think about any of the stuff that I'm up to.

Toby faces and leans into Lizzie the same way I did with Ciel, although it's slightly more inmature and giggly than serious, and definately more sweeter that anything I could imagine. A waiter comes to take away our empty plates and says that he will return with our starters in around fifteen minutes.

This is how Ciel, Alois and I know that there will be no-one to interupt us when we do what we said.

"Ok, we sorted?" Alois says rather loudly. Ciel coyly replies with a yes and I nod, determined not to let my tongue-tiedness effect this thing.

And it starts. We all lean in at the same time, close our eyes and hope it goes alright. I was actually quite enjoyable - the feeling of two other tongues lapping at my own, the wrapping and the no-lip/mouth contact. I guess tongue-making out wasn't that bad... trust me, if I was a year younger I wouldn't have considered this... Well, I did find anime this time last year, so I probably couldv'e imagined myselfmaking out with a _Vampire Knight _guy, but so what?! When all of us were out of breath, we broke off.

"That was strange..." Ciel says like it wasn't blatantly obvious to all of us how odd it was.

"Yep. Definately something to add to our book of naughty things, Ciel!" Alois giggles at Ciels blush and slight sigh, actually making it look like they had a book of naughty things, then looks at me for an input. I lick my tongue around my mouth in silence... Fresh Cherries. Mmmm... Tasty. "Bex, what did you think of it?" I dunno to be perfectly frank, so I dont reply and look to Toby and Lizzie, who are in fits of giggles.

"Becca, how do you do that?" The blonde girl giggles, dressed in a pink bubblegum top and pink and white tye-dye jeans.

"Lizze!" I gasp. "No way you're attempting that with Toby, you're twelve and he's nine!" I admit, I have NEVER, EVER seen this side of Lizzie before!

"I must apologize for those who don't know, but I'm actually ten!" Lizzie giggles in her soprano voice. "Ciel knows because I'm his cousin, but nobody else does! Yana thought it would be best to hide these things from the anime!" Jeez, more surprises by the day! Gosh...

Before I know it, my tea is in my stomach and I am out of the dancefloor, tango-ing to various music with Alois. We swing and lift, kissing and twirling around. But it was then I remembered about what I had tomorrow. WHAT THE HELL WAS I MEANT TO DO WHEN I HAVE SCHOOL?!

**Just a short one there lol... God, I haven't updated in ages... *sits in emo corner* I feel so bad! Oh well, I have a saucy new script coming up soon, which is something to look forward to.. Thanks to my reviewers and followers for keeping me on my toes! **_**tohru15, shadowprincess100, .Sebastian **_**and**_** AbbyInWonderland! **_**Keep reviewing.**

**OC ALERT! Do you want to have you're OC in this story? Review with the appearance and personality of you're OC. I will pick the most INTERESTING to go in this story. Becca is going to go to school and needs another fan! (apart from Liv, her bestie) Send in... NOW!**

**(One Very Late) Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Kuroshitsuji... Meh, I really envy you, Yana-sensei... **


	9. Reminder

(TBMCL) Becca- Reminder.

**Sorry guy, I've been busy, in and out of holiday and my laptop has been broken for a month, not giving me time to write up. The next chapter has been almost completed, although I have no clue where I'm going to go with it from here? Any ideas from reviewers? Brownie points to anyone who gives me a good enough idea.**

**(I will use other OC's in other chapters, But I use a first come, first served basis... Ci-Ci is cool, anyway :D)**

_**~Magdalena**_


	10. Ci-Ci Claude Creepy Bush!

C.C was flat-chested and in the highest set for PE, and average for everything else, but the one thing she wasn't, was stupid.

"Becca, what are you hiding?" She asks as I shift nervously in my standing position. Not, now, Carmen... I sigh and shrug her off, walking across the courtyard.

"I'll show you when we get there!" A little voice inside of me screams; _Lion king moment!_

Carmen shrugs and follows me to the bushes at the end of the field- It's lunch break and we're bored out looking for some fun... What a better way to do that to introduce Ci-Ci to my characters? We walk into a hedge and she trips up- only to stumble into the lap of - Claude Faustus.

"Ahh!" she squeaks in surprise, gazing up at him. "Becca, explain. Now!" He looks at her emotionlessly as she tries to squirm her way out- not happening.

"Becca, what do we have here?" He says, eyeing C.C all over... yes, I mean all over... Ciel, Sebastian, Will, Grell, Undertaker and Alois are sat inside this massive hole in this bush, concealed from anybody else's prying eyes.

"Well, Ci-Ci, I kinda downloaded a computer app and now I have my favourite characters here- just look around!" Ci-Ci looks around the hedge, and she squeaks in delight, still in Claude's lap. "But I have dibs on Ciel and Alois- they're mine!" I hiss and run into the bush, flinging my arms around both of them.

"So true, Becca..." Alois says, pinning me underneath him.

"No screwing in the bushes!" Ci-Ci and Claude yell simultaneously and look back at eachother in surprise. Ciel laughs.

"Ci-Ci, looks like you've found your match with Claude Faustus!" He smirks at Ci-Ci deadpans.

"Shut up..."

"Ciel, that may be a possibility... " Claude smirks, picking up the small girl. "She seems the kind of girl to me- Small and quiet with a warm inside..."

"Whoa, Whoa WHOA!" I say abruptly, shoving Alois off me to turn to the crowd around Claude and Ci-Ci. "Claude, she is way too young, and Carmen!"

Carmen turns round and looks at me, but Claude wraps his arms around her. I can see how awkward this is, but I'm actually loving to see her in difficulty. She squeaks and pulls away, but her athletic body does her no good when fighting with Claude. I giggle. She does not like being the dominated one, and most especially she does not like being touched... Yowzas...

I have a really random moment, which is of course, textbook, and look back and forth between us all... Pffft...

"Right, so I'm going to cut school and hang with you lot, just soo that..." Ci-Ci squirms but Claude still has her. "I can spend my time apologizing to Claude!" She jumps up and kicks her hugger in the face. His face snaps to the side, but returns to usual as everyone stands. then, everyone begins laughing.

"Legend, Ci-Ci!" I glomp her. Right, soo... How to do this? We creep out of the bushes and basically ninja roll to the gate where we stop, panting.

"Right, humans, pick your favourite demon/reaper?" I cuddle Ciel while Alois pouts and sticks with Undetaker. Ci-Ci gets grabbed by Claude, squealing and delivering smacks to his face while all of us run back to my place. My parents are not in, so we are fine to... Yeah, you get the message. I open the door, take out my key and...

A scream hollows through the air. Sebastian runs inside to see my brother, LIFELESS and UNMOVING on the couch. Grell tends to him under my demands. "Come out, you motherfuckers!" I yell, a sick look in my eye. Sebastian runs to the kitchen, but I beat him there, and lying on the table is Lizzie. An older man grasps a knife in his hands, and with slits up her arms, I can tell he has badly mutilated her.

"Don't you see? I wouldn't have got caught if the bitch hadn't stopped screaming!" He yelled angrilly, pressing the blade against her wrist.

"I must demand you to let Ms Elizabeth go," Sebastian said, cool and composed.

"You fucking See You Next Tuesday! What the fuck did you do to my brother?!" I scream at him, as Lizzie passes out. I suddenly deliver a roundhouse kick to his face while Seb takes out Lizzie and hands her to Will. They both do some reaper ritual to wake them up and performs the human rituals, like they do in hospitals. Ciel helps me tie up the intruder in the basement, and Ci-Ci, Alois, and I decide to do some fishing around. Claude begins tidying, while we begin questioning.

"Who are you?" Ciel demands, putting a kick to the intruders bollocks.

"My name is Cedric Diggory," He says. Carmen and I burst out laughing.

"Real name, please?" She chokes. "You ain't fit enough!" She then delivers a knee to the bollocks with that muscley, bony athletes knee.

"Fine. January May."

"You've got to be kidding me," Alois says, grabbing a knife and ramming it in between his legs. There's a sick squelching sound and blood oozes out but he only grunts.

"My dear Alois, how could you forget me?" He says in the cooing voice... And Alois looks at him with terror. He gulps...

"You're... Trancy's Twin!" And I see it all. Alois told me that there was a twin of the abusive man who would see him from time to time. This man was not human, or like any kind of Supernatural anyone had heard of. For this man, was a _Bornerai. _In the language of the devils, _Bornerai _meant _Twin in Death. Bornerai _were sadistic from berth, and kill the mother when they leave the body. They're fingernails are like daggers themselves, and they own long fangs which can be prolonged any time.

What are we to do with the _Bornerai_?


End file.
